Show preguntas y respuestas
by Madoka Aisaka
Summary: Aquí podréis hacerle preguntas o retos a cualquier personaje de Fairy Tail. Este fic es mayormente de humor.


Aparece una chica de 17 años, con el cabello rubio y liso, amarrado en dos colas, largo hasta las rodillas y los ojos azules brillantes, vestida con una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro con unos pantalones cortos y unas botas (O botines, como preferais decirlo) negros.

Madoka: ¡Hola~! Me llamo Madoka Aisaka y seré la presentadora en este fic junto con mi hermano Alex Aisaka y mi mejor amigo Shiro Kaene.

Aparece un chico, de 22 años, rubio y de ojos negros, llevando una camisa blanca con un águila dibujada, unos pantalones y zapatillas negros.

Alex: Hola. Si estoy aquí es porque la idiota de mi hermana me obligo.- Señalando a Madoka.

Madoka: Asi es, lo obligue.- Sonriendo.

Alex: ¿Y te sientes orgullosa de ello?

Madoka: Si, porque se supone que tu eres el mayor y yo te puedo manipular fácilmente.

Alex: ¿¡Tenias que decir eso de ante de las cámaras!?

Aparece un chico se unos 17 años, cabello negro y despeinado (Como Rogue) con orejas de gato y ojos azules, vestido con una camisa, chaqueta, pantalones, zapatillas y con guantes todo negro.

Shiro: Alex, Madoka, no empecéis a discutir. (Link como es Shiro Kaene: images18/content/output/000/000/000/772/751611816_ )

Madoka: ¡Shiroo~! -Corre a abrazarlo-

Shiro: -También la abraza- Bueno, como ya estamos aquí los tres vamos a presentar a los de Fairy Tail.

Modoka: Tenemos al chico mas alocado y idiota del mundo. Un chico que rompe todo lo que encuentra y tiene el cabello rosa. ¡El es Natsu Dragneel!

Natsu entra mientras el público aplaude de emoción.

Natsu: Hola. -Saluda al público- ¡Espera! ¡Mi cabello no es rosa, es salmón!

Alex: Ella es sexy, tiene unos pechos increíblemente grandes y es maga celestial. ¡Ella es Lucy Heartphillia!

Lucy entra saludando a todos, y el publico aplaude y (Especialmente los chicos) silban.

Lucy: Hola. Es un gusto poder estar aquí.

Shiro: El gusto es nuestro. No todos los días vienen magos de Fairy Tail. Podeis tomar asiento. -Señalando unos sillones blancos-

Lucy y Natsu se sientan en un sillón.

Madoka: Ella es la mujer mas fuerte de Fairy Tail, todos la temen y tiene un cabello escarlata precioso. La admiro. ¡Ella es Erza Scarlet!

Entra Erza, con su típica armadura, saludando a todos.

Erza: wow, este lugar es muy grande. -Se sienta al lado de Lucy.

Madoka: Es un honor para mi que eses aquí Erza-Sama.

Alex: El es un exhibicionista profesional, un Tsundere que no quiere hacerle caso a sus sentimientos. ¡Gray Fullbuster!

Entra Gray en boxers (Como no) tranquilamente saludando a todos y haciendo que a las chicas del público les entre un derrame nasal.

Madoka: -Hablando por teléfono- Jefe, soy yo Madoka. Necesitamos muchos litros de sangre. ... Si, es Gray de nuevo, ya no se cuantas veces ha pasado lo mismo.

Vienen las ambulancias con la sangre para las chicas. Y Gray, ya vestido, se sienta al lado de Erza.

Madoka: El es mi Exceed favorito después de Frosch, es azul, y todos lo queremos. ¡El es Happy~!

Happy: ¡Aye sir! -Saludando a todos-

Publico: ¡Aye sir!

Alex: El es el que se comió el estudio tres veces y por su culpa Madoka tubo que pagar las reparaciones, ella es baja pero es increíblemente inteligente, y el ultimo es un Exceed que le gusta el kiwi. ¡Ellos son Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden y Phanterlily!

Los nombrados entran.

Levy: Pido perdón de parte de Gajeel por lo que hizo.

Gajeel: Yo no me disculpo. -Empieza a comerse el estudio.

Madoka: ¡El estudio! ¡Me costo mucho repararlo!

Shiro le pega una buena paliza a Gajeel.

Shiro: Solucionado.

Madoka: Gracias... Es raro que pelees contra alguien, normalmente eres tranquilo... Bueno, sigamos. Ella es una mujer de agua, es acosadora profesional y ama a Gray a muerte. ¡Ella es Juvia Loxar!

Juvia: Hola, para Juvia es un honor estar aquí.

Madoka: Juvia puedes acosar a Gray si quieres. Esta en el contrato.

Juvia: ¡Juvia se o agradece Madoka-San!

Juvia empieza a perseguir a Gray.

Gray: ¡Chica rubia! ¿¡Por que me odias!?

Shiro: Se llama Madoka, idiota.

Madoka: Gracias... Creo...

Alex: Sigamos... Ella es muy linda aunque es mas plana que una tabla y su amiga es muy Tsundere. ¡Ellas son Wendy Marvell y Charle!

Wendy: ¡No hacia falta que dijeras que soy plana! -Se va lloriqueando a la esquina-.

Madoka: ¡Wendy! ¡Alex idiota! ¡La has hecho llorar!

Alex: Me gusta burlarme de cualquiera, como de Natsu por tener el pelo rosa, de Gray por ser cobarde y no confesarse o de Lucy por tener melones en lugar de pechos.

Madoka: Antes de matar a mi hermano... ¡Que pasen la familia Strauss y los raijinshuu (O como se escriba) junto con Laxus!

Elfman: ¡Participar en una entrevista es de hombres!

Público: Eso no tiene sentido...

Evergreen: Dejadlo, es un idiota.

Madoka: El es el maestro actual y ella es la primera maestra de Fairy Tail. ¡Ellos son Macarov Dreyar y Mavis~!

Mavis: ¡Hola~! -Sonrie Kawaimente-

Macarov: ¿Tendremos que pagar por venir aquí?

Alex: Si.

Madoka: Idiota -Le pega una cachetada a Alex- No, no tendréis que pagar.

Alex: Tenia que intentarlo.

Madoka: Alex, callate... -Con un aura oscura y una mirada asesina-

Alex: A-Aye... -Asustado- Mi hermana pequeña me da miedo... Soy patético... -Se va a la esquina-

Shiro: Y también están los demás del gremio.

Los demás: ¿¡Por que no nos presentáis!?

Alex: Por que no queremos.

Shiro: En realidad es porque no tenemos tempo.

Madoka: Asta aquí el capitulo. Enviad vuestras preguntas o enviare a Erza a por vosotros. Vale es mentira, pero agradeceremos si comentáis.

Alex: También si queréis que vengan otros magos, por ejemplo Jellal, alguno de Saberthoot o de algún otro gremio, los secuestraremos... digo traeremos.

Madoka: Envíen Reviews y os regalamos a un Exceed.

Exceeds: ¿¡Que!?

Madoka: ¡Nos vemos~! -Sonrie Kawaimente-


End file.
